How to Train Your Dragon: Next Generation
by adaliss
Summary: The title says it all, really. The kids of httyd. About twenty or so years(give or take) after the events of the second movie, we have Sylvi, your classic screw up and dragon master. At the tender age of sixteen she has a major crush on the boy of her dreams and can only talk to her family members. And I suck at summaries. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day, the sky was a crystal blue and the clouds puffed up to great sizes, as if they were showing off. A perfect day for flying, you could say.

**This is Berk.**

A single girl flew through the air, sitting on a saddle with what appeared to be nothing underneath it. Hair whipped around her face, revealing pale, freckled skin and large goggles strapped tightly to her head. She wore tightly fitted, black leggings and a dark red tunic that came down to reach her mid-thigh. The upper part of her tunic was covered by a brown leather vest and leather arm braces with flaps that came up to partially cover her hands. Her feet were engulfed by oversized boots and from her back hung a large furry hood.

The teenager reached down and patted the invisible mass she was sitting on sending ripples of light pink scales coursing throughout the being. "Okie dokie! Let's try this!" The girl said smiling down at the invisible creature she was riding. The animal came into full view, seeming to materialize from nothing. It was a peculiar thing; it looked to be a giant lizard with soft pink scales. The head was round with large eyes and floppy horns that resembled the ears of a dog. Two long antennae protruded from the top of its head with leaf-like plates positioned upon them. From its sides protruded two large wings that were similar to those of a bat and the same color as the rest of the animal.

It was a beast of legends and fairy tales. It was a dragon.

**The weather sucks and so does the food, but other than that…**

The dragon turned its head towards its rider and looked at her with a face that looked to be an exceptionally whiney, "What?"

"Oh, now, come on! Don't be like that!" The rider said as she flipped up a loop that had been flat upon the saddle, "This'll be fun~!" The girl undid a hook with a string attached to it that had been hooked onto her saddle to keep her from falling off. "Now," she said stretching her arms above her head, "don't forget to dive—gently mind you— when I say so. Oh, and remembering to catch me would be terrific."

The dragon nodded its big scaly head in reluctance and flapped its wings a good couple times before letting the wind carry the two.

The young woman very slowly and very carefully raised herself up into a squat whilst holding onto the handle she had popped up from the saddle.

She grabbed ahold of the back of the saddle and let go of the hoop and began sliding her foot next to it. When her foot was secure she pushed her other foot against the lip at the back of the saddle spreading her hands out directly underneath her bodice. "Okay," she whispered to herself, "you mastered handstands last week, this shouldn't be a problem."

Then she slowly raised her feet from the saddle and did a perfect handstand on the back of her dragon.

She inhaled through her mouth and then, slowly, gingerly, started to take away her left hand leaving only one hand to hold her up on the back of the beast. The young woman released the breath she was holding by speaking— whispering to be more exact— the word, "now."

The dragon started diving at about a sixty degree angle and then…

her hand left the saddle.

**life here is pretty awesome. **

The beast continued its dive, leaving behind its rider who balled herself up and sent herself cannon-balling through the air, spinning and spinning. The dragon circled back up and above her falling figure and then started to make its way over to go below her. While her mount did this she straightened herself out and pointed her head downwards, increasing her falling speed. Then, without warning, she threw out her arms and legs, yet again changing her falling position. This time it looked like what one might call a belly-flop, if she had been diving into a body of water. She put her hands out directly underneath her making her position look even more ridiculous.

Her dragon flew in from the right and she somehow managed to grab onto the saddle and sit down without the dragon slowing for a single second. In one swift movement she re-hooked herself to the saddle, pushed down the hoop she had just used for a handhold, and yanked up a metal bar she used for flying while sitting upright.

She then sat back and slowly let a grin creep onto her face. "We did it!" she squealed. The dragon, who was also extremely proud of itself for diving just the right way, did several shakes of its head and then wiggled the rest of its body in an up-and-down motion. The girl giggled at her friend's antics. Then she leaned back, resting her hands on the dragon's scaly hide, and looked up to the sky.

This is when she noticed the sun sitting much further up in the sky than she thought it was and her eyes went wide as her gleeful smile turned into an almost comedic frown. "WE'RE LATE!" she screamed pressing down the metal bar she used for upright flying and grabbing hold of a leather strap, pressing her chest down to the saddle. "GO! GO! GO! Auuugh! Fishlegs is going to kill me for being late to training again!"

**Well, it's awesome if you aren't me, that is.**

As the two flew an island came into view with a large mountain at the center of it and little houses peppering the ground.

**Now, most ****_normal_**** places teach you reading and writing, but on Berk, we teach**

**Dragon Training**.

"Augh! First I'll get chewed out by Fishlegs. Then all of those idiots will laugh at me and crack their jokes. And last but not least Mum and Dad had told me not to be late which means, of course, that Dad will give me a speech and then Mum will kill me. Well, how absolutely perfect!" the girl said as she veered her dragon towards a large enclosed ring with chains interweaving over the top, creating a sort of dome.

**You see, a long time ago, Vikings and dragons were mortal enemies. But, thanks to the great hero Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, we learned that we didn't have to fight dragons. We can train them.**

The dragon landed and the girl hurriedly jumped off the beast. She quickly stripped herself of her flying gear and shoved them into the nearest bush. She almost forgot her goggles which she ripped off of her face causing her hair to fly up and then drift back down, covering up her eyes and cheek bones. She ran to the doorway of the arena and entered.

**My name is Sylvi, and in my opinion it is way better than most Viking names. Most parents believe that hideous names frighten gnomes and stuff. Why? I have no idea. Please don't ask me to explain our culture. **

Sylvi yanked on her bangs, trying to cover up as much as her face as possible. She hated having to be around people. The only thing she hated more than being around them is their attention being directed towards her, and sadly that is almost impossible to do when you're late.

She peeped over to the group of teenagers grouped together for the training session. She wanted to die. They were staring at her, all of them. Not to mention that almost all of them were giggling and whispering. Sylvi hated the giggles and whispers. She silently sent a prayer up to Thor asking if he would be so kind as to strike her down with a lovely little lightning bolt and put her out of her misery.

She sat down in her usual place, very, very far away from the rest of the class on a small chair that was so hopelessly broken that no one but she ever claimed. Sylvi felt like she had something in common with that chair. That's why she always chose that one even when she was on time.

She glanced over to the bunch of people again and winced. There was Fishlegs Ingerman, professor and one of the main founders of the Dragon Training Academy, giving her the hairy eyeball for being late to his lesson. Again. The teens had gone back to what they were doing before she had walked in. Sylvi liked to study these people when she was sitting through Legs's lectures. She already knew all the material he would talk about so what was the point of learning it again?

Her eyes fell upon a large brute of a boy with black, greasy hair and mud-brown eyes. Your traditional Viking teen.

** That's Spoutlout. Valhalla knows ****_why_**** that's his name. There must be some sort of "lout" fetish within the Jorgenson line. I mean seriously, Spitelout, Snotlout… The names just get stupider with every generation. **

Her eyes moved to the three girls twittering about and the poor boy that sat next to them, who appeared to be saying the same prayer Sylvi had said earlier.

**The Ingerman siblings. Fishlegs and Ruffnut decided after their eldest son, Birger, that they loved kids. This is why they decided to have four kids within the space of three years. They had three girls in a row after Birger and they decided to name them Snuffy, Bluffy, and Guffy. I sincerely wish someone would give these parents a book of names, because each generation's names just keep getting worse and worse.**

Sylvi then caught sight of the only person in this whole class—except Fishlegs—that spoke to her. He had the same auburn colored hair as her and green eyes that sent an extremely irritated message that said, "You are so getting a lecture after this."

**And that is Sindri—Sparkles* as I so charmingly call him. He's the only ****_human_**** my age that I talk to. Well, who talks to me that is. Why? Well, he's my brother. My twin brother.**

**Yeah, we've been together since birth. He's the only one in this godsforsaken training program that knows the real me. **

Sylvi was aroused from her thoughts when she felt something large and scaly nudge at her arm. It was a big, fat, brown, bumpy dragon named Meatlug. This old girl was Fishlegs's trusty gronkle. The two were the best of friends and had the uncanny ability to make grown men uncomfortable with their closeness. Sometimes it seems that instead of Ruffnut, he's married to his dragon.

The young woman immediately cheered up. Nothing made her feel more comfortable than a dragon. She looked at the bumpy reptile and her eyes turned from the bright blue, that hadn't been seen because of the fringe that covered her face just above her nose like a curtain, to a brilliant green. Brilliant was almost an understatement. Her eyes were the color of leaves, the leaves that you see when you look up whilst standing in a forest, a dark green that's brightened by the sun trying to shine down onto the forest floor.

**The real me isn't how I act like around people. The real me is the one that can fly. She can lead, think, and train a dragon in thirty seconds flat, not act socially awkward and barely manage to stutter her way through a sentence. The me that I am when I'm around dragons. **

Meatlug nudged her head forward onto Sylvi's lap closing her eyes in pleasure as the girl scratched her big lumpy head. Sylvi continued halfheartedly scratching and looked back over to the group to continue her people watching.

Her eyes just flew over most of them, not really caring about what it was they were doing.

**And that is…**

And then, she let her eyes come to rest on the final boy in the group. He had pitch-black hair that spiked up randomly with bangs that came just to his eyebrows which framed beautiful sapphire eyes that could easily put a blue bird to shame. He had full lips and a square chin that—although it was quite square—did not resemble a butt at all. Across the bridge of his nose crept a scar that stopped as soon as it got to the bottom of the slope of his nose. His shoulders were broad and his tunic was a worn-looking white shirt. He wore a leather belt around his waist and black trousers that were tucked neatly into his leather boots. Sylvi stared at the boy as a small smile started creeping onto her face.

**Eiric. I've had a crush on him ever since I was seven. He's not exactly, from here. When I was five he washed up onto our shores, he was half dead and bleeding from both shallow and mortal wounds. But, by the mercy of Thor and Gothi's healing abilities, he managed to survive. With no memories of who he was or where he came from, he was adopted by, much to Snotlout's surprise, the Jorgenson family. **

**Yes, it is surprising for all of you that have heard the tale of Hiccup and his adventures to hear that Snotlout Jorgenson did indeed find a wife. She was three years younger than the rest of the group and had, apparently, had a secret love for him for the longest time. Both Ruffnut Ingerman and Astrid Haddock agree that the woman should be tied to a mast and shipped off for having gone mad. **

**You see, after the birth of Spoutlout something had gone wrong and she was left barren. So, when she saw the chance for a second son she took it, and thus the family of three became a family of four. **

Eiric turned his head and whispered something to Sindri, revealing part of a scar that started just above his cheek bone and traveled up the side of his face to disappear behind his bangs. _Hoho_, thought Sylvi, _Wouldn't it be a pleasure to investigate that and any _other_ scars he might have?_ Sylvi's smile grew and her eyebrows rose, giving her the appearance of pure perversion. It really was a blessing her fringe was so long; also that no one paid her much attention. Not that she especially wanted them to, what's the point of being the center of attention when you learn so much more from the sidelines?

* * *

><p>The rest of class was very uneventful; Fishlegs lectured the class on the traits of the Whispering Death and how to train it while the other girls flirted with the boys to their little hearts' content. When 'Legs finally wrapped up, all but two of the youths jumped up and hurried out of the stadium-like building. Fishlegs made his way over to a struggling Sylvi who was trying desperately to get a big, sleeping gronkle head off of her lap so she could run away from the two males in the building with unhappy lectures as their greetings. By the time she had removed Meatlug from her thighs it was too late; Fishlegs was already standing in front of her and her brother dearest was standing next to the door, both blocking the exit and waiting his turn. There was no way out. Sylvi winced, why does she have such awful luck?<p>

"Sylvi," Fishlegs started.

**Oh, and there is a tiny, little, unimportant piece of information that you should know. **

"Yes?" Sylvi said her voice just above a whisper.

"This is the twenty-third day you've been late this month alone."

Sylvi shrugged her shoulders and looked away from her teacher, "It's not-"

"Twenty-three out of twenty-four days."

"Okay, well, that's a—um – it _could_ be worse."

"You need to set an example for others and show that you _care_ about what goes on in this tribe."

"Sindri can do that…"

**Do you remember how I mentioned the great hero Hiccup? **

"We're not talking about your brother; we're talking about _you_, Sylvi. You're the daughter of a chief. What you do is important."

**He's my dad.**

Sylvi sighed, if she received a sheep for every time she heard the words 'daughter of a chief' then she would have, undeniably, the largest flock in the uncivilized world.

"Please try to be on time. I know that because of your grandmother and Hiccup you already have +4 knowledge of this already but you need to make an effort to come on time."

**_+4_**_?_ Thought Sylvi, _try __**+30**__._

"I'm sorry," Sylvi said, "I'll be there next time."

"You had better; your mother won't be too pleased with you being late all the time." Fishlegs' tone becomes deeper at the mention of an upset Astrid Haddock.

"Yes sir," in all honesty her mother really wasn't as bad as Fishlegs had made her sound. She was just a bit scary when she was mad, like most mothers.

Sylvi then quietly got up out of her chair and started walking towards the exit, her eyes penetrating the ground. Her slow walk gradually became more of a trot once she passed her brother who had been waiting for her to leave.

When the two were out of the building Sindri came up to stand beside his sister who was currently digging her riding gear out of a bush, "You are the biggest idiot to ever walk the earth."

The girl didn't look at him as she tightened the straps on her arm braces, "Thank you, I'm going for all the realms, but, alas, you have to start somewhere don't you?"

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is you just have a terrible sense of humor."

"Sylvi…" her brother rubs his hand over his face, sighing heavily.

She looks up at him and flutters her eyelashes and says in the fakest voice she can muster, "Yes, brother dear?"

She gets a piercing glare for that one as he says, "Tell me again, why do you hide your gear?"

"Well," She stands up fully and pulls her goggles down past her face and around her neck. "I don't want them to see," she yanks her unnecessarily long braid out from underneath the leather strap. "I don't want them to think I'm being favored by Dad. He is the head blacksmith as well as the chief. And this stuff," she gestures to her outfit, "looks like his handy work." She brushes a leaf off a large piece of hard leather that is strapped to her shoulder, "Even though it's mine." She smirks, admiring her leatherworking skills.

"Hm, yeah. It makes more sense for you not to have gear because when anyone not related to you is anywhere nearby you freeze up and make the dragon freak out. It's a shame really, considering you're the best rider in the group."

Sylvi lets out a low whistle and then looks at her brother smirking immensely, "Shall we go prove it then, Sparky?"

Sindri turns around and walks over to a beautiful hotrod-red Monstrous Nightmare sleeping soundly. He shakes his head as he boards his dragon saying, "I wish you would stop calling me that."

Sylvi shook her head and looked at him with fake sympathy, "Some wishes," she sighed, "will just never come true." She then ran to the cliff's face sticking her index finger and thumb in her mouth and whistling again before leaping off the cliff. She landed with a light thud upon an invisible mass with a saddle resting on its imperceptible scaly back.

"Oh, just shut up you show off." Sindri said, rolling his eyes and not really fighting to keep the smile off his face. Then he and his giant reptile blasted up into the sky in hot pursuit of his sister.

Screw just _flying_. It was a great day for racing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The name Sindri is an Old Norse name that can sometimes be translated into "sparkling."<strong>_

_**So! I hoped you enjoyed this (at least a little bit) **_

_**I am in need of assistance on names, what should I name Sylvi and Sindri's dragons? I am at a total loss on what to call them, so if you have a suggestion **_**please _tell me. (Help!)_**

**_Thank you for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, you're going to have to tell Mum and Dad that you were late. Again." Sindri looked over at his sister who was currently riding her dragon while standing and holding onto two leather straps, quite the interesting sight.

Sylvi let her head roll to the side and made a face at her brother's words. Her goggles were so ridiculously oversized that all you could see was her mouth and Sindri couldn't help but smirk at how idiotic she looked.

"Tomorrow's the dragon races," she said in a blatant change of subjects.

"Are you considering actually going for once?"

Sylvi sat down on her dragon and shook her head. "Yeah, sure, I'll make sure to eat a big breakfast so that maybe I'll still have some left in my stomach after throwing up!"

"I don't understand why you get so nervous around people."

"Because they are horrifying! It's like they're just waiting for you to screw up, to stutter, to- to something! Always staring at you with those dead fish eyes…"

"Alright, alright. I get it. So, while I'm off catching sheep, what will you be up to?"

Sylvi stretched her arms then gestured to her dragon, "I figured Ethereal and I will go to the abandoned nest."

"Which one?"

"The alpha's of course. Not that stuffy old volcano."

"Mm," Sindri murmured in reply. His sister being so afraid of people was a shame a waste of her talent. Only minutes before now she had whipped his ass in a race to Itchy Armpit. (A/N: I'm sorry. I just had to.) Thinking of which, why in the world did Dad name it that? Anyway, it was almost heartbreaking (and a little bit hilarious) to watch her try and fly in front of anyone other than her family, and Gobber. One time she even managed to fall off her dragon.

"So how are things going with Snuff?" Sylvi inquired, interrupting her brother's little inward monologue.

"What?" he asked slightly frazzled.

"I know you like her," she said while yanking her goggles from her head.

She had hit a weak spot, a spot that he really, really hated talking about.

"Shut up," he managed through gritted teeth.

"Oh no!" Sylvi said in a mocking tone, "Are things not going so well? I just don't get it. What isn't there to love about your beautiful twinkling?"

Sylvi thanked Odin with all her might that humans were not given the ability to kill with looks.

"Heh," Sindri started in an extremely spiteful tone, "and I'm assuming it's going swimmingly with Eiric considering the fact you can get uppity with me about my love life."

Sylvi looked directly into her brother's eyes, smiled, and politely said, "I really hate you."

"It's what I'm here for, my dearest sister," he said giving a sarcastic bow.

The two broke out into laughter. Why? They didn't really know. It was just comfortable.

Sylvi looked at the setting sun in front of them, "Let's go home."

"Yeah," Sindri agreed. "Firestorm and I had better get some rest for when we beat everyone in the dragon races tomorrow."

"As you always do."

"When you aren't around to beat me."

"Like I could do that in front of people."

"Maybe if we blindfold you…."

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"Fine."

"Wait," Sylvi's face became dead serious as she looked at her brother.

"What's wrong?"

"Mom," she said, her face filled with worry, "Mom is cooking tonight."

The twins exchanged equal looks of horror.

Mom is cooking tonight.

The two raced home as quickly as possible as to maybe stop the Fearless Astrid Haddock from cooking. It, of course, was a hopeless cause; for once Astrid put her mind to something nothing in Valhalla or Hel could stop her.

The two dismounted their dragons at the back end of the house and ran around to the front door to find their father landing his Night Fury.

"Hey you two, what's wr—"

"DAD! MOM'S COOKING!" the two said in unison.

The chief's face drooped. He hadn't felt like being sick to watch tomorrow's race.

"Well then," he said scratching his head, "I guess our dragons will be eating pretty well tonight."

The siblings heaved a sigh of disappointment; it's never fun going to bed on an empty stomach.

"So," Hiccup started as he dismounted Toothless, "how were lessons today?"

"Fine," Sindri answered as he made his way over to his dragon that had now circled around to the front of the house.

"Sylvi?" Hiccup smiled at his daughter expectantly.

Sylvi eyed her feet. She might as well tell him, it's better than Fishlegs informing him. "I was late, again."

"Ah," the middle-aged man looked at his teenager understandingly. "Mom's not going to be happy," he said.

"Yeah, I know," Sylvi said looking back up at him. "But! Ethereal and I finally perfected the handstand-dive!"

"Oh?" Hiccup grinned at her, "And? How'd you do it?"

"Well," she started excitedly, "I figured out that the dragon has to dive exactly at a sixty-one degree angle while I have to push off slightly with the bottom of my palm."

"And how did it feel?"

"Absolutely amazing!" she squealed.

Hiccup smiled at his little princess. Even if she couldn't fly like this in public she was still amazing. He couldn't be prouder.

"FIRESTORM! STOP ATTACKING ETHEREAL!" Sindri yelled at the two dragons that were currently rolling around and smacking into the house, making the things inside shake rather violently.

Sylvi and her father stood there and chuckled at the sight of Sindri attempting to break up the two dragons. When Sindri and finally managed to stop the two dragons a small boom came from inside the house and shortly after a great stench emerged from the building. The stench was so vile that Sylvi could have sworn that she saw a green gas leaking from the open door.

That's right, Mom's cooking.

The three hurried into the house hoping to find the kitchen still somewhat intact. What they found was two women nonchalantly cooking a pot of something horridly vile.

_Oh dear, Grandma's helping out._

The two women were known as Astrid and Valka Haddock and, regretfully, neither of them had the ability to cook.

Sylvi's eyes started watering from the horrible gas in the room. They should bag this up and keep it as a weapon. Maybe call it tear gas or something, she thought to herself.

While Hiccup attempted to ask the two women what they had done to make an explosion occur, the two teenagers ran upstairs as quickly as possible, yelling about how they were too tired to eat and that they needed sleep for tomorrow's race.

The two slammed the door shut and thanked Thor that their room was one of the few rooms with a window.

The room had a bunk bed near the door and a rock next to the window where their two dragons would curl up. Which is very unusual considering Monstrous Nightmares and Change Wings—which in Ethereal's case is questionable, some think she is a different species but that hasn't been proven—don't usually enjoy cuddling together.

Sindri sighed and collapsed onto the bottom bunk while Sylvi climbed up onto the top bunk and started fishing around for something in the blankets.

"What's up with you?" Sylvi asked, lifting up her pillow.

"Nothing," he said sitting up and kicking off his boots.

She picked up a little green mass that had been under the pillow. She held up the green dragon and kissed its nose. It heaved a big, pink, toothless yawn in response.

"Isn't that something that teenage girls usually say? Did you turn into a lady while I wasn't looking?" she asked, tickling the Terrible Terror's tummy.

"No," he growled at her, "I just don't feel like racing tomorrow."

Keeping her legs and hips on her bed she bent down over edge of the bed and plopped the green dragon down on his lap. "Here, hold this," she said. Sylvi pulled herself back up onto the bed, "Why don't you feel like racing? You always like kicking butt."

"Hey, Daydream," he cooed to the little dragon as he scratched underneath its scaly chin. "I dunno. I just get sick of always having to be the twin in the public eye," he complained.

Sylvi had just opened a little pack that had been attached to her hip. She reached in and pulled out a small, black reptile with big blue eyes. The nanodragon was so small that it fit comfortably in the palm of her hand. It looked up at her with big round eyes and made a small chirping sound. She giggled at the cuteness of it all.

"Well, I could go tomorrow if you really want me to… but you'll have to buy the next unlucky victim of my Scopophobia puke attack a new helmet." The girl patted the dragon's little head with her pointer finger. The tiny lizard sneezed out a small puff of smoke.

Sindri leaned back into his bed and heaved Daydream onto his stomach. Then his hands found their way behind Daydream's horns and he started scratching halfheartedly. The Terror purred and the boy's stomach was given a nice massage.

"Yeah, it's best for me to go. I just get tired of it sometimes," he explained.

"I get it," she said, "It's just like me having to go to that godsdamned training every day when I already know more about dragons than Fishlegs." She let the nanodragon gum her pinkie finger as she talked.

"Yeah, um, I'm not sure you can compare those two things," Sindri responded.

"No," she said, "I can."

"Whatever you say."

Sylvi placed the little dragon atop her head and then proceeded to rip off her boots and send them flying over the edge of the bed. The foot wear arrived at their destination with a loud th-thump. She then undid her leather overskirt and threw that over the side. The next things to come off were her arm braces which she carefully dropped instead of throwing. Her hands reached down to her thigh to undo a strap that just wasn't there. Her eyes widened at the strapless place on her leg. She leaned over the side of the bed and the little nanodragon flapped off her shoulder and made an indignant squawk at her for moving.

"Sindri," she started, "have you seen my thigh-strap thing?"

Sindri looked disgusted as he asked, "You're what?" What was she saying about her thigh?

"You know!" she said, "The strap-y belt-y thing where I keep my extra Nightmare spit and Zippleback gas."

"Oh," he said, relieved, "that."

"Yeah, that. Do you know where it is?"

"How should I know where you put it?"

"Ugh," she groaned, "you're useless."

Sindri rolled his eyes, "Did you leave it in the bush where you shoved all your other gear earlier?"

"…. Shoot."

"Pff. Retard."

"Oh, shut up Sparkles."

"You'll just have to go and get it before you take off tomorrow," he stated.

Sylvi huffed. "Dammit."

"Such profanity," Sindri tut-tutted.

"Shut up," she growled.

"Careful," her twin said with mock sternness, "your Viking is showing."

"Hate you."

"I know."

Sylvi took off her leather vest and leaned back onto her bed.

Not a moment later her head popped back over the side of the bed to look at her brother. "How's the new stitching I put on your saddle holding up?" she asked.

By this time he had shut his eyes so he had to peel open one of them to look at her. "Pretty well," he replied. "Have you tried out the new handles I put on the bottom of yours?"

"Not yet," she answered, "I was going to try them out tomorrow. I wanted a whole day to figure out how to use them."

"Just tell me if you want me to make any adjustments."

"Sure thing."

Sylvi looked over at the little dragon that was currently gnawing on a strand of her hair. She gently picked up the tiny dragon and murmured, "Don't do that, Soot."

Soot yipped at her in protest; her hair was fun to chew on.

Just then, Ethereal bursted through the window with Firestorm following close behind.

Sylvi hopped down from her bed to go and greet her dragon. She scratched Ethereal's neck and the dragon purred loudly in response. Sylvi loved all dragons. They were beautiful creatures, so strong and magnificent. She was naturally drawn to them as they were to her. But Ethereal was different; she was her best friend. Dragons are different from pets like sheep and horses. Dragons become your friends. All dragons were Sylvi's friends—in her mind—but Ethereal was special. She was a part of her. She was absolutely irreplaceable. In fact, that dragon was her first real friend.

- 4 Years Ago -

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Hiccup said to a small class of ten to thirteen year olds.

The adolescents looked around in awe at the dome; they would all be spending the next five years here, learning all about dragons and how to train them. A couple of the boys looked hard at the walls trying to see if there was any blood left from when they had killed dragons here only seventeen years before. That would be awesome.

Sindri was unimpressed, this was kinda boring for all that it's cracked up to be. Sylvi hung onto her father's arm as if it was her lifeline, if she let goshe would die.

"Today," the Dragon Master said, "you will all be choosing your dragons."

Sylvi smiled to herself. She was going to get her very own dragon today.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called to his Night Fury. "Training a dragon is simple. All you have to do if form a bond. A gentle hand to the snout…" Toothless pressed his nose to Hiccup's hand as if this was routine, "will basically seal the deal."

All the kids smiled, this was so cool!

"Now, all dragons won't be simple to train. All species of dragons have different temperaments and attitudes. Don't worry about getting hurt." Hiccup gestured to all of the other Dragon Masters that were standing in the ring, "Valka, Fishlegs, Eret, Snotlout, Astrid and I will all be monitoring the island and keeping an eye on your progress, so don't worry about anything happening, we'll be right there to help you if any trouble comes up."

"Now, pick a chauffeur and we will discuss the rest when we get to the island." Sylvi looked up, "Daddy…?" she said quietly. The chief looked down at her, "Okay," he smiled. Sindri ran over to Astrid yelling, "I get to ride on Stormfly!" Birger went over to his father while Spoutlout went to his, and Eiric politely asked Valka to ride with her. The three Ingerman girls went over to Eret. Bluffy and Guffy and Snuffy had all found "Uncle Eret" to be extremely attractive, which was a bit odd, considering the man was well old enough to be their father.

Off they flew towards Dragon Island, and also, to their new dragons.

When they reached the isle Hiccup called all the children around him for a final word in before they ran off, some in search of a dragon, others in search of trouble.

"Do you all have your dragon nip?" he asked. There was a bored chorus of 'yes.' "Good. Do you all know what to do when you find a dragon?"

"Gentle hand to the snout," was the reply.

"Alright then, off you go. And don't forget we'll all be wat—aaaand they're gone."

The children ran off into the woods, all of them ready to find their dragons.

Sylvi stopped and looked around after she felt as if she had run far enough into these creepy woods. The fresh scent of pine trees in the summer filled her nostrils and her ocean blue eyes slowly changed to the shade of green leaves being graced by rays of sunlight. The forest looked calm and all she heard were the quiet murmurings of dragon noises elsewhere on the island. She sat down on a nearby rock and pulled out a pouch which contained a small amount of dragon nip.

_There's no need to go looking for a dragon, right?_ Thought Sylvi,_ if I just sit here a dragon is bound to come along._

Sylvi was absent-mindedly fiddling with a piece of the dragon nip when she caught a glimpse of something moving out of the corner of her eye. She whipped her head in the direction of the movement and stared hard at it for several seconds. Keeping her eyes on the place that had just moved she slipped her dragon nip back into its pouch and reached down to grab a stick. It may not have been much to defend herself with, but hey, it was something. She stood up and inched slowly towards the source of the movement.

"Hello there," she started talking to try and calm herself down. "What might you be? Heh, probably a squirrel. Yep. What I just saw was most definitely a squirrel. NOT a Changewing because they don't like other dragons so they go to their own islands and create nests and stuff. A Changewing would definitely not be on an island filled with other species of dragons because they are hostile and extremely territorial. Not to mention they have a tendency to be terribly nasty…" Her words faded off as a pink ripple flowed through what had seemed to be a tree. The scaly beast shed its camouflage revealing a peachy Changewing with a smaller neck, rounder head, and larger wingspan than most, but there was no doubt that this was a Changewing. The dragon tilted its head and stared at Sylvi; its pupils curious slits. Sylvi gulped and dropped the stick she was holding. Then, she started habitually reciting everything she knew about the species she was facing. "Changewing. This Mystery class dragon sprays bone dissolving acid. Usually traveling in packs this dragon's special ability is its amazing knack for camouflage. Attack 9. Speed 14. Armor 1. Firepower 12. Jaw strength 2. Stealth 20. Ch-Changewings enjoy mimicking whatever they see, so you shouldn't do anything violent or those actions will be reciprocated."

The dragon tilted its head at her; this human sure does talk a lot.

"Ooookay there buddy…? Are you a boy? Girl? Meh, whatever for the moment you are an 'it.' Or… wait. Maybe that's too cruel? Calling you an 'it' iskind of… maybe… um… I don't know. I suppose there are more pressing matters currently at hand heh… I'm going to be honest with you; this is the first time I've really been up close and personal with a wild dragon. You know, without Mom, or Dad, or Grandma here. So, please forgive me for being a bit nervous. Actually, I'm supposed to find a dragon for myself, but I suppose you wouldn't be interested in such a thing would you. Speaking of which, where're your pack or nest mates or whatever, shouldn't they be here somewhere or-"

The dragon rolled its eyes and sat down. She'd never seen a Viking **gab** so much. What in the world is that female even talking about? Then again, she does smell really good.

"—Oh, but with that peculiar pink color… maybe you aren't a Changewing at al—"

The dragon nudged the girl with its head smelling the pouch with the dragon nip. The girl giggled slightly, "Does 'a gentle hand to the snout' mean nothing to you?" She gently, cautiously placed her hand on the top of the dragon's head and stroked it. The dragon purred and nudged her stomach again with its snout. "Apparently I have to form some kind of a bond with you… but I have no clue on how to do that…"

The dragon tilted its head; what's a 'bond'?

"Yeah, I'm not quite sure what's supposed to happen either," Sylvi said, shrugging her shoulders. "From what I understand I'm supposed to put all of my trust in you to _not_ bite off my arm and then there will be this whole mutual trust thing going on but… I'm not seeing that happening now."

The Changewing's horns turned up slightly— Sylvi didn't know those could move— so now what?

"Well, I guess we could try it anyway?" It was strange; Sylvi felt like she could understand what the dragon was saying. Either that or she was going insane, probably the latter.

The dragon gave her a disapproving look. "Well, I just thought it was worth at shot."

"How… how about a name?"

The pink dragon sat on its haunches and stared expectantly.

"Hmm…. Let's see… Pinkie?" The dragon snorted with disgust. "Yeah you're right, um… Shadow? No, that makes absolutely no sense. Dis… um… how about… Ethereal?"

The dragon shrugged. It could be worse.

"Yeah, it's good enough. I'll call you Ether for short."

Ethereal rolled her eyes.

"Only when we're alone. I guess… we can go back to the meet up site. Can you fly us?"

Ethereal's eyes widened 'us'?!

- Present Day -

Sylvi bid her dragon good night and climbed up into bed. She'll just have to get the strap tomorrow, before dawn. She then told her brother good night and let herself drift off, into a deep, deep sleep.

Sylvi awoke the next morning unnaturally early for any living being. Feeling refreshed as ever she grabbed her and her dragon's gear and dumped it out of the window, thankful that no one in the house— except her— was a light sleeper.

Sylvi crept back around to the beds and reached up to the top to scoop up Soot. Then she quietly, and slowly as possible retrieved a sleeping Daydream from her brother's head. How he could even breathe was beyond her.

From the corner she grabbed a metal staff with a wooden part at the bottom in the shape of a hook that rattled slightly when she moved it. She bent down to her dragon and crooned in an unhuman voice. She enjoyed being the feral dragon lady that she was. In all honesty, she was more dragon than she was human.

Ethereal cracked open an eyelid at her rider. What does she want now?

Sylvi continued her dragon-like noises and the dragon reluctantly arose from its slumber. "Come on," she whispered, "we have to go get that strap." She climbed onto the sleepy dragon's back and the two left from the window. The two landed upon the ground almost silently then she swiftly and efficiently put on the two's gear and then placed her other two dragons into their respective pouches.

They flew to the academy in no time and Sylvi expertly slid off her dragon and landed onto to the ground from five feet in the air. Ethereal landed a few feet away and sat down sleepily awaiting her friend to be done with whatever business she had.

"Okay Mr. Strap… where are you at…"

While Sylvi rummaged through the bush she heard a slight breaking noise, the snapping of a twig. Sylvi whirled around quicker than you could say 'yaknog' and whipped out her staff in defense. In her hand she held the item she had been searching for. She spun the staff and hit the metal end hard upon the ground causing a small click to emanate from inside of the staff. Fire sprung from the metal end and she held it out in front of her trying to see who or what had made the sound.

In the darkness she saw the figure of a Nadder. She started spinning her staff and waving the flame around and clicking her tongue, calling the dragon to her. The Nadder Head stepped into the light in response to her calling. It was mainly purple with bright red stripes on the tail and different shades of green and yellow splattered over her body. "Wow…" Sylvi muttered, "You're beautiful…."

Sylvi crept forward still acting more as if she was some sort of an animal than a human.

She slipped her hand over its snout and stroked its head. "Now," she whispered, "Eiric is your rider… so why are you here…?"

The girl rubbed her forehead against the Nadder's nose. "I believe this is the first time we have formally met," she said, "no one allows me to be around their dragons. They think I might accidentally hurt them or something."

Ethereal came up behind her rider and nudged her back.

Sylvi paid no attention to the dragon behind her and continued cooing at the Nadder Head. "You're such a pretty girl… wasn't your name Ember?" The dragon gave her a big slobbery lick. "Ember is a gorgeous name. It fits such a pretty girl like you." Sylvi continued pampering the Nadder with her words until she heard a very human cough that immediately awoke her from her dragon-loving trance. Eiric stepped into the dim light that was coming from her staff. Her eyes widened with horror and she made an estranged squeal of embarrassment as she attempted to hide behind the two dragons. Eiric summoned Ember over to him and the dragon pranced over to him, happy that she had just made a new friend.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" he asked.

"Shit," Sylvi scoffed. The girl put out her staff then jumped onto her dragon's back and the two flew off at full speed.

_Well, this sucks._

_**HELLO EVERYONE! Oh Great Thor it's been a while. Um... so we got to see Hiccup this chapter. (Yay!) I'm so, so sorry that this chapter took goddsdamn ages but... you know, here it is! I would like to thank pokelover for the reeeeeally nice review and the name suggestion! (Thank you so much! .) I'm really thankful to everyone who took time out of their day to read my humble little story. I would be very happy if you enjoyed reading this. I know that I have a lot of fun writing it. I might **__**(probably not, I'm so friggen lazy)**__** have a new chapter up sometime soon so... Okay! See you later!(Maybe? Hopefully?)**_


End file.
